1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to mobile wireless devices, and e-mail message. To meet demands for smaller mobile phones, these speakers are often arranged close to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
If there is a real incoming call while the user is holding the receiving speaker of the mobile phone to his/her ear for a fake call, a normal alert operation performed by, for example, outputting a loud ringtone from the external output speaker may cause discomfort to the user.
A normal call provided by a phone function is given high priority among other operations of the mobile phone. Therefore, a normal call in progress is allowed to prohibit other applications from interrupting. The normal call is thus allowed to prevent an alert operation, such as outputting a sound from the external output speaker, from being performed during the normal call. However, during a fake call, if there is a high-priority interrupt, such as an incoming call, it is difficult to prevent the corresponding alert operation, such as outputting a sound from the external output speaker. Accordingly, there is a need for mobile wireless devices which are operable to restrict alert operations during a fake call and thereby to reduce user discomfort.